


Morale Cadet Aran

by IndieCent



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 07:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieCent/pseuds/IndieCent
Summary: Deep within Samus' contract with the Federation, a single clause entails alterations to her Power Suit if those alterations help her better fulfill her duties. As it turns out, that allows for a very wide range of alterations.





	1. Walking the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, this was a pretty fun story to work on, and a third part is likely coming in the future! It's a paid piece, so it depends on the person that had me write these first two parts, but both of us enjoyed it enough that it's likely! Hope y'all enjoy it as well and have a nice day! If you'd like to keep up with my stories, follow me here or on Twitter @IndieCentWriter!

According to her recent contract of service with the Federation, R&D had the rights to impose upon her some ‘modifications’ to her Power Suit. The condition of such a right stated that they needed to provide suitable data at the time of modification that proved the changes would benefit either Samus Aran or her ability to fulfill her contract with the Federation. In all her experience, R&D hadn’t been capable of developing gear better suited to her duties than what she already possessed or found herself.

Frustrated with their lack of ability to create such a development for the hunter’s suit, the leaders of the research department became increasingly offended by the ‘haughty’ woman. She only ever stated facts about their creations, yet their grudge grew enough to search for ways to get back at her.

Samus eventually made the mistake of believing that the new ‘troop morale’ clause in her latest contract would be nothing major. When soon after presented with the plans for a change to her suit and the stated reasoning for such a change, she realized what an error she made.

_ ‘ For Samus Aran to commit fully to maintaining the morale of Federation troops during the joint operation, the following changes have been proposed and accepted.’ _

As a result, Samus stomped through the Federation headquarters while wearing her ‘new suit.’ With spiteful joy guiding their actions, they made no changes other than adding one set of exceptions to the targeting system and stripping away every bit of the suit between the tops of her thighs and the tops of her breasts. Valuable, trustworthy armor had nothing in its place thanks to a grudge. A further addendum even prevented her from wearing her jumpsuit underneath!

The result could be seen quickly and angrily making her way through the station. The very top of her thick thighs led up to a fat, delicious ass that no soldier could believe was hidden underneath armor for so long. A smooth, perfect pussy sat between her legs, looking ready to take any nice cock offered. Her chest jiggled with every step as her breasts hung in the open, a sight bringing men to grip their hands as they stared unconsciously.

Hardly any of the Federation soldiers had a clue what the bounty hunter looked like underneath the armor, making it a shock to see such a voluptuous body before them. Many inwardly cursed the pesky materials that kept them from seeing such a thing for so long. The R&D department had the most significant percentage of people that knew what Samus looked like thanks to provided information and scans, which only made them all the more eager to humiliate her so publicly in such a fashion.

“Aran!”

A voice called out behind the hunter, catching her attention. She turned toward them, recognizing one of the higher-ups that gave orders to the different mercenaries like herself. A smug smile rested firmly on his face, bringing a scowl to Samus’ as she figured what his reason was for speaking to her.

Thanks to her height, the commander had to look up to her as he stepped just a foot away. He didn’t blatantly stare at her chest visible before him, but that courtesy didn’t fool Samus in the slightest.

“I’m glad to see you’re cooperating with R&D, Aran,” his eyes scanned down her body, staring at her nudity and annihilating the courtesy he gave her seconds before. “Morale is sure to keep up with this version of your suit.”

As much as she held the Federation in regard for their efforts, Samus likewise knew them to have twice as many buffoons as trustworthy soldiers. Her patience for them only wore so thin, and every word from the commander before her made the string of her patience wind taught.

When he reached out and boldly cupped her breast, the string snapped. Her non-blaster arm swung up to grab the color of the man’s uniform, only to freeze in place halfway there. An alert appeared on her visor while the officer’s smile grew even wider.

_ ‘Targeting systems prohibit any threat or harm to federation soldiers.’ _

Blue eyes widened behind her visor. Never before had such a protocol been placed in her suit as the Federation generally accepted that she would not harm unless attacked. She gave no thought to the targeting changes alongside the parts of her suit stripped away, too absorbed was she in her unexpected exposure. What she assumed would only apply to elaborate firefights kept her body locked in place as he squeezed one of the firm mounds on her chest, shaking it slightly to watch it jiggle.

“If only all our soldiers had a body like yours, Aran,” he commented smoothly, as though he were merely talking about her muscle definition. His thumb flicked over her nipple, teasing the sensitive nub and making the stoic woman wish even more to see her fist buried in his gut. The sensation forced the soft nipple to stiffen under his touch, though Samus rejected that feeling with all her thoughts while her little remaining gear kept her locked in place. “Morale would rise to record levels!”

Letting out a hearty chuckle, the commander looked around at the few men and women that stopped to enjoy the show. They joined in with his laughter, making his own strengthen as he finally let go of her breast.

“In fact, why don’t we have a little morale exercise right now?” The declaration came with a smug look that made Samus’ fists strain against their armor as her rage burned. She knew exactly what sort of ‘exercise’ he was about to start, and it took him just seconds to prove those thoughts correct.

The commander faced the soldier nearest his side, one wearing a full battle uniform that protected his identity from the bounty hunter. He just came from a training exercise and couldn’t believe his luck as the superior officer’s hand clasped onto his shoulder.

“Why don’t you give our bounty hunter friend’s body a good feel, soldier,” the suggestion came with a nod toward the mostly nude woman. “Get a taste of what you should be working toward!”

With a slap on the soldier’s back, Samus watched him approach as she looked down on the men. Far be her from the type to yell, but she was getting closer by the second to losing what little composure she had left.

The soldier took off his gloves and tucked them in a pocket before rubbing his palms together, more excited by this opportunity than by anything else he’d seen while in the force. The great Samus Aran’s body was his to fondle as he wished, and he knew exactly where he wanted to start.

When the soldier stepped behind Samus, she braced herself for the inevitable violation. Two rough hands slapped roughly onto her ass, making the flesh jiggle from the impact. Fingers kneaded into the plump meat and sent shivers up her spine, making Samus furious at her own body. Whether it be all her squats or just the place her body loved to store what little fat she had, her ass was as fat as they came, and the soldier was happy to experience every bit of it.

His hand squeezed down tight before letting go and slapping her cheeks, watching with a smile as every hit left them quaking. The lightly tanned flesh turned red from the impacts, matching her face under the helmet as humiliation filled her.

It took a moment to notice, but the message on her visor changed to state that her armor was in its ‘morale’ setting, a mode she could only assume to revolve around keeping her locked in place as soldiers molested her as much as they wished. She tried to ignore the hands slapping and fondling her all-too-responsive ass to try and figure out a way out of the situation, only to tense up as a finger slid into the crack of her ass. 

“Hey commander,” the soldier spoke confidently as his fingers slid up and down, brushing over the tight rosebud in between again and again, “do you think me and some of the other soldiers could have a more  _ in-depth  _ look at the bounty hunter’s body?”

“Hmm…” The officer appeared to consider it as he stroked his chin, looking over Samus’ body all the while. “It would only be fair to allow you a  _ closer  _ look, but nothing as  _ deep  _ as what you’re thinking, soldier. Why don’t a few of you help Miss Aran into position for this examination?”

Two soldiers immediately took him up on the offer, walking over to Samus and grabbing her by either arm. She took in their faces carefully to remember who they were as their faces lacked the helmets of her present molester, knowing she would keep them in mind if she got the chance to get back at them. The instant they tried to move her, Samus felt the joints of her remaining armor unlock to let them easily position her. The obvious coding that led to such an unlock infuriated her, knowing that her suit was designed now not only to allow others to molest her but even to make her move only at their guidance. When she tried to move her arms against their touch, the join simply locked all over again.

Inside the suit that saved her life so many times and allowed her to gain such a fearsome reputation, Samus was effectively turned into nothing but a marionette to be watched by all. Her nude state acted as an incentive for thousands of puppet masters to freely make her dance to their lustful song and the humiliation of such a fact hung heavily in her gut.

The soldiers led her over to the nearby wall, lifting her hands to press flatly against it. One man grabbed her by the hips and pulled them roughly back, sticking her ass out and giving her pussy a quick grope while he did. Samus nearly failed to suppress the shiver of disgust that wanted to run through her spine, though the feeling of her legs being roughly kicked apart helped distract her from the violating hand. It moved just a moment later as they nearly finished positioning her, though that gave her no comfort as they continued with their twisted fun. A final touch came in the form of tilting her chin upward, apparently telling her armor to lock her head into place as well and taking away much of the little freedom of movement she had left.  

Two hands slapped onto the fat cheeks of her ass, making them jiggle before they possessively clenched down and sunk into the delicious meat. She could tell by the texture of the rough palms and fingers that it was the first man again. Her helmet refused to turn, forcing her to rely on nothing but touch and sound to identify what they were doing around her. Nothing but the cold metal wall greeted her vision as her perfect body filled the view of everyone else, leaving her in a position envied by none and the man behind her in a spot coveted by all.

When she felt something hot and thick lay against the crack of her plump ass, Samus growled before she could control herself. The hearty chuckles coming from her sides and directly behind her told the bounty hunter that they interpreted the noise as cute rather than the threat of physical pain she made in her mind. 

As that warmth started slowly sliding between her cheeks, the veiny texture of it confirmed it to be the first man’s cock. Hard and unbelievably aroused by the bounty of perfection he had access to in the shape of her body, the thick shaft was ready to violate her in more ways than the bounty hunter could imagine. Fortunately for Samus, the commander forbade most of them. Less fortunately, that didn’t stop the humiliation and resentment that came with any form of use the soldiers got out of her.

The motion stopped, but only for Samus to hear the sickening sound of the soldier spitting into her crack, giving himself makeshift lubrication to more easily fuck the plush cheeks. His hands eagerly massaged her ass and helped push the two sides together, sandwiching his cock and surrounding as much of it as possible with her warmth. He might not get to fuck her, but the moans he started letting out told the bounty hunter that he was getting plenty of pleasure out of it anyway.

Rough hips started slapping against her ass with every thrust, jiggling the flesh of her butt as much as possible with his hands so firmly molding it as desired. It made for wonderful viewing as several surrounding soldiers and other workers recorded the event, capturing every second of Samus Aran’s degradation. 

As much as she tried to block out the sensations of her violation, the many ways they decided to use her made it more difficult by the second. She started hearing something to either side of her as the first soldier used her ass, though Samus couldn’t understand the noise. Understanding only came as a hand reached up and started crudely groping her chest, all while she could tell the body that hand belonged to was shaking.

The two men to her sides were jacking off to her. Her lip started to ache, causing Samus to realize she was biting into it in anger. Not only was her ass being used as a cheap sex toy for some low-rank buffoon, but they also groped the rest of her body for the sake of working as masturbation material. Were she not so stubborn, the demoralization of it all would already start chipping away at her determination to kick the ass of every participating soldier and officer. 

Samus just hoped that determination would stick with her until she got the chance.

Several minutes later, judging by the increased pace of the thrusts against her ass, the bounty hunter assumed that the soldier behind her was about to climax. A mercy it would be, especially since her failure to ignore the sensations started forcing her mind to focus in the feeling of his cock rubbing against the tight hole between her cheeks. Her body betrayed her as the responsive nerves forced her ass to clench, only flexing her cheeks and giving her molester an even greater time. 

The minimal arousal she felt did little to comfort Samus in this situation, only making her more furious that she had to feel that arousal amidst such treacherous company. A duplicate of that sensation came from her breasts where the two men to her sides found out a decent way to make her flinch under their touch.

Two different sets of fingers teased her breasts and nipples, tracing smoothly along their surface and forcing Samus to try and fight back her body’s responses. Those attempts failed every time one of them circled her nipple and promptly flicked it, making her spine shift as the base pleasure shot straight down to her core. A thin layer of reluctant arousal coated the lips of her pussy below, readying the spot for further debasement if the commander gave them a chance. 

Shaking her out of her unintentional focus on that touch, Samus felt the throbbing cock of the first soldier come to a stop. It pulsed a few times before she felt a spurt of warmth strike her spine, followed by another, and another. Hot, white cum shot onto her back in thick ropes, marking her as nothing more than a common whore. None of her achievements meant anything at that moment, only that she was the station’s slut until she found a solution for the situation. 

The first man finally moved away, finishing after letting one last shot slide down the valley of her butt and over her pussy. Both hands on her breasts left just after, giving Samus the sound of two men having their orgasms at once, evidently all over her ass. Criss-crossing lines of cum covered the vast expanse of meat, giving her ass a white coat that several cameras came closer to record. 

When they all stepped away, Samus Aran was truly a sight to behold. Hands planted against a wall with her ass out, posed like a common hooker with the slutty outfit and cum-covered body to match. Not a single person took her seriously at that moment, nor did they think of her with any respect at all. She was just a whore now, worth nothing more than the pleasure they could milk from her.

“Well, Aran,” the commander’s voice returned to her side, even as she remained unable to see him, “I think you’re doing a fine job in your new duties!” The hand that palmed her breast then belonged undoubtedly to him, though it only lasted a few seconds before he let go. “How about you stay here for fifteen minutes or so and then take lunch before returning to your tasks for the day. I’m looking forward to seeing the results!”

He slapped her tit as Samus seethed, only to hear him walk away as she strained against her suit all the while. Her arms, legs, and neck didn’t budge, though she accidentally provided more of a show by shaking her ass at every spectator. She wanted to beat the man to a pulp, yet she could do nothing more than remaining a toy for a crowd. Her only chance came from trying to find a way out when the suit allowed her to go to lunch, though Samus doubted she’d be so lucky.


	2. Cafeteria Combat

Making it all the way to lunch turned out to be just as much of a degrading mess as Samus expected. No one else felt quite so bold as to do what the men previously did, but nothing stopped all the wandering hands and eyes that roamed her body.

More fingers than ever touched her skin  _ in her life  _ found their way to her breasts and ass, with half as many federation soldiers feeling brave enough to jab a rough finger or two into her cunt. Her resolve almost crumbled when three men all did it at once, painfully stretching her with uncaring fingers in such a degrading manner that her tough personality almost gave into weakness.

Luckily, an officer called them away with an angry rant about their tardiness. The rest of her trip to the cafeteria was mostly incident-free, though a few men and women took pictures as she made her way to the cafeteria.

Stepping into the dining hall made Samus sigh, a reaction caused by the message that appeared brightly on her visor.

_ ‘Helmet removal now permissible.’ _

The fact that she  _ couldn’t  _ remove her helmet was the first thing she found out after the federation armory spat her out with her modified power suit. None of her parts were removable without permission or specific machinery to which she didn’t have access.

Taking the opportunity, she reached up and removed the piece, unable to hide a grimace as several people gasped. The last she actually,  _ publicly _ showed her face took place in an entirely different sector  _ years  _ prior, with not a single familiar face around to recall the event. The resulting shock of everyone around Samus at her beautiful, shockingly feminine features didn’t come as a surprise to the bounty hunter herself.

As unfortunate as it was that she needed to show her face at all and associate with those she had no interest in, her situation only made it worse. Now that they could see more than just her body, Samus did not doubt that interest would only spike more than ever.

The trade she made for stealing her suit’s ability to lock her head in place was a steep one, filled with an arguable level of pros and cons. Regardless, she tried to make her way to the line to grab a meal.

Minutes later, Samus wished she decided to pass on the meal rather than trying to get something to eat. Even as her stomach growled in neglect, she regretted every second.

The very moment Samus stepped into the line, a man in front of her noticed and took to molesting her with utter glee. Even glaring down at him did nothing to disrupt his pleasure, fingering her pussy and playing with her clit like a fun little knick-knack. She refused to speak, unwilling to say anything when she knew she wouldn’t be capable of backing it up that moment.

The suit allowed her to move, something she felt only the slightest ounce of gratitude toward. Samus and the perverted man ended up making their way through the line together, hardly a second of that time not occupied with his molestation over everything else. That he even managed to place an order came as a surprise, though it took little more than a few jabs of her finger to gesture to what meal pieces she wanted.

When she arrived at the end of the line, and it seemed like she would be able to separate from the buffoon once and for all, he proved to have one more trick up his sleeve to piss her off. With her tray of food held out in front of her, he excitedly bounced with some idea and told her to hold the food lower.

Samus didn’t know what he meant, but the instant she followed the order, and he started unzipping his pants, she got the idea. Just a pair of minutes later, Samus began to experience the full regret of walking into the line. Her mediocre food, one she picked to be nutritious if no flavorful, now had ropes of sticky cum stringing across it. The growling of her stomach demanded she eat anyway, and Samus just knew she would have to deal with far more than one dick’s load in her stomach if she didn’t find a quick solution.

Ignoring everything wrong about her plate, Samus ignored the man’s short ‘bye!’ and made her way to the emptiest table she could find. It took seconds to fill up after she took a seat. Given the hungry look on the eyes of all the men that joined her at that table, she had an idea of what they planned to do. When their cocks came out and aimed themselves at her food, that theory proved itself correct.

As with a thousand times prior, often in much more dire scenarios with lives on the line, the bounty hunter found herself wishing she could predict the future much more accurately than her educated guesses.

While most of the men certainly did paint her food with a thick layer of protein, more than a couple decided that Samus herself needed something much more pale to contrast against her skin. She flinched as a shot of cum landed straight on her face, crossing her nose and falling irritatingly on the bottom of her left eyelid. More covered her breasts, and one man elected to add to the partially dried cum on her ass.

Samus remained still and stoic the entire time. Deep breaths through her nose attempted to calm her, though the growing scent of male specimen turned that into a much more herculean effort. She naturally assumed that there would be an  _ end  _ to the present form of debasement, something that soon proved correct. Every man that had a desire to mess with her lunch finished quickly enough, leaving her with little else to deal with than her food. The hunter needed to calm herself slightly more and then attempt to salvage something edible out of the basic foods swimming in a veritable soup of mixed cum, a task as difficult as it sounded.

Before she could even try, however, a voice cut her abruptly off.

“Wow, you really are  _ the  _ Samus, aren’t you? The one that’s saved galaxies and all?” A woman spoke out with a cruel, blatantly false disbelief in her voice.

The intentions of this woman weren’t entirely clear, but her words indicated that she had less than kind thoughts in her mind. Looking at the woman only supported the idea, showing a young officer with a vaguely pitying look on her face.

Samus scowled, knowing nothing good would come from her. She didn’t have a choice in whether or not she would have to deal with whatever the woman put her through, but the slight possibility that she would walk away was an option the bounty hunter couldn’t turn down.

Instead of leaving her be, however, Samus grit her teeth and looked away in annoyance as she just shooed away the man directly at her side, taking that seat in his place. She sat reverse on the chair, leaning her back against the table’s edge and taking on a casual appearance while looking up and down the extraordinarily exposed body at her side.

“That’s a fine body for a fake hero, that’s for certain.”

It took just an instant for the bounty hunter’s head to snap back to the woman, angry disbelief shaping her features.

“ _ Excuse me?” _ She needed to hear the statement again, to know if this woman was trying to say what it seemed she was. The helmet at her side gave a small chirp as she waited for a response, informing Samus that her suit locked itself for attempting to destroy Federation property. Samus didn’t think twice about her inability to move, knowing it was likely about her show of aggression without realizing the cause took the form of the slightly bent fork in her hand.

“You heard me,” the rebuttal came with a sigh and a head shake, disappointment clear in her every movement. She reached over and traced a finger along Samus’ plump breast, gathering some of the collected cum onto her finger and bringing it away with a flick to the hunter’s nipple. White, sticky jizz covered the end of her finger, looking just as wrong as it was. “I really thought you were someone to be respected at one point, but looking at you now?”

Shaking her head and giving another sigh, she reached further down and wiped her finger clean on Samus’ side. “It’s disappointing to see that you’re just a whore, really. The fact that you saved my ship’s crew and I was just a fluke if even that.”

Samus couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of this woman’s mouth. Did all of the work she’d done for the Federation- the  _ galaxy  _ truly mean so little to everyone?!

“Nothing to say for yourself?” The woman spoke after a moment of Samus’ pause, not taking the larger woman’s silence for the incredulity it represented. “I suppose it’s difficult to deny the truth now that everyone knows it. If you’re happy to give yourself up like this, I might as well have my fun with you as well, shouldn't I?”

By the way she smoothly stood up and maneuvered behind Samus, the question was rhetorical. It took just a glance backward to see the woman crouching down and licking her lips, giving the bounty hunter a precise idea of what sort of humiliation she was about to endure next.

“You should really get eating, slut,” the comment came from the woman as she clapped her hands onto Samus’ ass, caring little about the coating of male specimen present and much more about the perfect, bubbly ass she had free access to. “All these men made it perfect for your tastes! It’d be a shame to let it go to waste!”

The comment forced her to look back at her meal and the thick white jizz covering nearly every inch of it. A thick musk filled the air and forced her to take in the scent of all that cum, bringing a grimace to her face that only got wiped away when two sift hands suddenly gripped her hips.

Catching Samus off guard, the female officer got a hold on the bounty hunter’s delicious waist and tugged back, forcing her to slide almost off the bench. Her armor remained locked other than allowing the woman’s forceful movement, effectively suspending her in place with her fat ass entirely off the seat. It allowed the woman to have a full, unobstructed view of her bubbly cheeks and the tight rosebud between them, as well as the only minimally moist pussy even further.

“I always knew you had a nice figure under the suit, but this is... _ wow,”  _ she complimented Samus as her hands returned to the hunter’s ass, tapping and pushing it to see the pleasant moon jiggle and shake with every touch. “This thing and your tits are probably the only good things about you, huh?”

Without giving Samus the time to even  _ think  _ of a rebuttal, she suddenly leaned in and gave a long, hard lick from the back end of her pussy all the way up to the top of her crack. It made a shiver run from the base of her spine up to her skull, a chilled feeling that forced her to grit her teeth and shut her eyes. Her lack of helmet only hurt her dignity as she heard men in front of her start laughing, clearly seeing the facial expressions the officer brought to her face.

In all her many experiences, Samus couldn’t recall ever feeling a wet tongue so thoroughly violate her. She heard the officer giggle behind her, assuring Samus more than ever that she found the entire event to be little more than a joke despite Samus’ utter and complete disgust and discomfort.

“This fat thing is definitely worth the time to get acquainted with! I’m jealous as hell of any man that gets to fuck this ass!” She shook her head as she stared Samus’ ass up and down, then licked her lips and wanting more.

Samus refused to dignify her crude comments with a verbal response, but her body certainly let the woman know she had the hunter’s attention. The tension of her body went up a thousandfold, all thanks to a pair of soft lips that pressed right against the rosebud of her ass, a delicate kiss contrasting against the cruel nature of the act.

“I’m about to dig in, so you should do the same, Samus, or else I’m going to talk all these horny men into doing much more to you thank jacking off~!” The final warning came right before the woman dove forward and buried her face between Samus’ plush cheeks.

It took just seconds before Samus felt the woman’s warm pink appendage start to prod at her ass, forcefully invading the unbelievably tight passage with a persistent wiggling. Her nerves lit up from the contact, some in pleasure, more in discomfort, each giving the hunter a greater desire to leave by any means necessary.

Unfortunately, she recognized that her only course of action came in the form of a white-stained plate. With every incident, Samus struggled more to think of a solution to how she would escape the Federation base, but only one would come close to helping her leave her present situation without significantly worsening the experience.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Samus restrained a wince at the musky scent that filled her nose and picked up her utensils, aiming to get it over with. She dug into the ‘special’ meal, failing to hold back a look of disgust at the thick, salty flavor that immediately assaulted her tongue. She could hardly tell what the different dishes were supposed to taste like under the men’s assorted, extremely bitter cum.

Combined with the sensation of the officer digging her tongue deep inside her ass and giving it a fair few noisy slaps, Samus almost envied her earlier self in the hallway. The feeling of being used as material to get off served as a far less offensive form of molestation than someone doing it just for the fun of it. Every moaned sound of pleasure from the woman violating her made it more difficult to handle, bringing Samus to pause every few moments while she ate to process everything happening. She refused to give in and accept it all, but without a way to fight back, it left her frustrated while that tongue infuriatingly caused her body to respond reluctantly.

Knowing the officer would likely never care enough to work hard enough or long enough to make her cum only angered Samus even more, though the idea of being pleasured to a significant degree in front of so many viewers would only worsen the experience.

As the idea crossed her mind, Samus remembered how many others would be watching her as she ate. Turning her eyes upward from her dish to the seats in front of her only told Samus that she underestimated the number of interested viewers. They packed the spots in front of her as well as the rows past that, every occupant of those seats staring at the hunter rather than their meals. The aisle between even had a few viewers of both the male and female variety, all with looks of lust or laughter painting their appearances.

Though Samus didn’t care to look down to verify, she saw more than a couple men moving their arms under the table for the second round of their twisted form of ‘condiment’ supply that made her meal so much more…appetizing. Even within her mind, Samus couldn’t think of what kind of slut she would have to be to enjoy the food entering her mouth.

“How’s it going, slut?” The only pleasant factor of the woman’s cruel voice returning came in the form of her tongue no longer digging into her rear. “Seems like you’re having a whole lot of fun slurping up all that cum, aren’t you?”

Samus didn’t even consider giving a reply, aiming only to finish up the meal as fast as she could. Just a few more bites and she would be done, and hopefully able to make it to a bathroom to wash out her mouth.

_ Slap! _

Samus’ fork, filled with the last bite of food, clattered onto the metal lunch tray as the nerves of her body spiked with pain radiating from her left ass cheek. It didn’t take much thinking to recognize that she angered the woman violating her in some way, but that thinking took a moment as the stinging of such a sensitive area took precedence.

“I asked you a question, but you’re just too focused on your  _ tasty  _ food to reply, aren’t you?” The woman officer didn’t sound mad, and she likely didn’t care too much, but allowing Samus to ignore her would be far more disrespect than she could allow given the hunter’s present rank and position within the gathered soldiers. “It’s got so much of this tasty stuff on it that I bet you’re ready to ask for seconds, aren’t you? I’ll go ahead and assist you with that.”

Recovering from the slap, Samus worked to calm herself while the woman suddenly started licking the fat cheeks of her ass. The last bite went down the hunter’s gullet as the pink appendage worked its way across the thickest part of her body, undoubtedly crossing over the new and old layers of invasive cum that covered the ridiculously plump expanse. The sensation proved too strange for her body not to react, clenching different muscles and only bringing more tension to Samus’ shoulders as she struggled to process it.

The instant all the licking suddenly stopped, the hunter had the feeling that the officer had some plan in mind. Her mind couldn’t come up with an answer to what that plan might  _ be _ , but that didn’t change that she expected some further form of degradation to come upon her now that she could hear the woman standing up from her crouched position.

Pain burst through Samus’ scalp in a single instant as the officer ripped her head back by the ponytail, forcing her to look to the ceiling. The motion, combined with her queasy, cum-filled stomach and the burning sensation it provided every inch of her skull turned her world into a spinning mess. For all the feelings she knew how to endure from her adventures and space flight, this mix proved difficult to handle.

Worse still, Samus had to make out the face of her current torturer hanging smugly over her vision, thankfully preventing the overhead floodlights from staying in her eyes. The woman’s cheeks were puffed up, presumably full of all the cum she licked up from her ass. Samus tried not to think of what it looked like  _ before  _ the woman ‘cleaned it up,’ especially when considering how much appeared to fill her mouth.

For a single instant, the hunter’s lips curved up into a smirk as she considered all the semen forcing the other woman to finally shut up for a minute. The smug sensation that filled her for that moment vanished the instant the officer opened her mouth and let all that built up cum and drool slowly leak down all over her face.

Samus grit her teeth and shut her eyes just in time to feel cum messily coat one of her eyelids. The flow lasted only a moment in that place before moving around, telling Samus the officer intended to coat as many of her features in the white, slimy mixture as possible. It repulsed her just barely more than everything else done to her that day, yet that slight amount more made Samus’ fists clench enough that they strained against her suddenly locked-again gauntlets.

By the time the flow stopped, the mask of white had covered nearly every inch of her beautiful features. The cum and drool ran down into her hair and along her neck, further filling Samus with revulsion and making her body flinch at the trickling, trailing touch. A sudden release of her ponytail did little to relieve it, only making her stomach churn more as her head jerked forward.

“It was fun playing with a slut like you, Samus!” The officer cheerfully provided, her mouth finally free to speak once more. “It’s not every day you get to talk to someone truly worthless!”

The statement came with another heavy slap on her ass, though Samus had little energy to deal with it as she started feeling more and more drained by the second.

“I suppose I’ll be seeing you again at the award ceremony, so make sure you clean up well!” The woman added as she started to walk away, only to stop and clarify her statement. “By that, I mean you’re not allowed to clean up at all, so I look forward to looking at what a mess you are by then. Ta-ta, slut~!”

Stuck in place, eyes covered with cum and nothing but sound to tell her of the surrounding world for the moment, Samus could only process the woman’s words and think of how she would eventually track her down and get some form of revenge. Thoughts started to fill her mind that she enjoyed on that front, only to stop as part of her words got to her.

‘ _ Award Ceremony?’ _


End file.
